


Sanders Sides Headcanons, Theories, and More

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Just a place to dump things that aren't stories, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Since it's not really a book, Spoilers, Theories, headcanons, honestly idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Basically, just a book for my headcanons, theories, thoughts, and just general things related to Sanders Sides that aren't storiesHave fun reading!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Kudos: 8





	Sanders Sides Headcanons, Theories, and More

\- Virgil steals Roman's belongings a lot and helps Roman search for them like Roman isn't staring directly at the fucking culprit

\- Virgil hates public displays of affection, but Roman loves it. Roman tries his best to respect Virgil's boundaries, but sometimes he just can't resist sneaking a little kiss when they're hanging out with Logan and Patton. He gets lectured later on how 'PDA is gross when others do it, so [they] shouldn't either' and '[He doesn't] want Patton going on a ten hour rant about how adorable [they] are.' Roman understands, and of course he doesn't push Virgil into anything he's uncomfortable with, but Roman distinctly remembers Virgil expressing that he enjoys the rare kisses Roman sneaks in, and who is Roman to stop? 

\- Roman is often cold in the mornings (even in excruciatingly hot weather) so he steals Virgil's favourite hoodie to wear around the house for at least two hours before he warms up. Virgil snatches that bitch right back the second Roman takes it off, but he can't deny that Roman is unbelievably adorable wearing Virgil's hoodie 

\- Virgil got Roman into My Chemical Romance, and the others are now often confused when they hear MCR, but see Roman bopping along to the beats (SING and Bulletproof Heart are his favourite songs) 

\- Roman often takes Virgil along on his adventures, and is always surprised (for some reason) by Virgil's sword skills. What surprises him more, though, is that when Virgil can't defeat a monster with a sword or his fists, he starts shit talking it instead. That's not what surprised Roman; what surprised him was that half of the time, it worked 

\- They love hot and heavy kisses 

\- Although they love hot and heavy kisses, there's something special about those soft, light kisses they share every morning while cuddling for an hour, not wanting to get out of bed 

\- Speaking of mornings, Roman has a thing for Virgil's gravely, husky morning voice 

\- And Virgil has a thing for Roman's deep, gravely, husky morning voice

\- They're both switches 

\- Virgil's low key a huge power bottom though 

\- They often have wall sex and have to quickly make up a lie to preserve Patton's innocence when Patton questions them about what all the banging was 

\- But they know that Patton knows 

\- They love doing each other's makeup; Roman gives Virgil all of these glitter and glam, extraordinary and colourful looks, and Virgil gives Roman darker emo looks. They both adore what their lover creates 

\- Virgil whines like a bitch when he's sick but then when Roman is sick, he tells Roman to stop whining like a bitch

\- Virgil still cuddles with Roman when Roman is sick because he wants to make Roman feel better as quickly as possible 

\- When Virgil is sick, Roman treats him like royalty (even more than he already does when Virgil isn't sick, if that was even possible) and buries him in a while mountain of blankets, and makes him the best steaming hot soup Virgil has ever tasted. Then he cuddles with Virgil and insists that 'the power of love will melt away the sickness!' Virgil likes to act like he's irritated by Roman doing this, but Roman knows that Virgil loves it. Virgil isn't great at hiding the fact that he loves it 

\- Roman said 'I love you' first.


End file.
